Troodon/Generation 2
Troodon was a omnivorous theropod dinosaur related to the raptors and featured in the Walking With Dinosaurs 3D ' film. Description ''Troodon is believed to be the most intelligent dinosaur discovered so far, due to it having the largest brain relative to its body size of any dinosaur. It was one of the maniraptors, or "hand grabbers". Maniraptorans are suspected to have had feathers, due to including birds, and being in the family of dinosaurs that seem to have had feathers as well. Troodon were the first dinosaurs ever discovered in America. They were in the same group as the Velociraptor. They had big claw on their back legs. They didn't use that for killing prey like the raptors did. They used it to hold down the meat so they could pull away bits of flesh. Troodon also had big, bolging eyes that allowed them to see well in low light or at night. Errors *Troodon's name is frequently mispronounced TRUE-don. In The Series ''Walking with Dinosaurs 3D ''Troodon ''is one of the dinosaurs that have just been featured in the new [[Walking With Dinosaurs 3D|''Walking With Dinosaurs film;]] It was seen attacking baby Patchi, almost eating him alive as an adult, and failing to eat its' own eggs. Appearances In Other Media ''Prehistoric Park'' Read more at the Prehistoric Park Wiki In the sixth episode of '''Prehistoric Park, called SuperCroc, Nigel Marven goes back in time to prehistoric Texas to catch a Deinosuchus, a huge prehistoric alligator. However, a pack of Troodons ''steals the meat that he plans to use for bait. Nigel scares them away with a loud bullhorn. Later, at night, the ''Troodons ''eat all of the remaining meat. With no other choice, Nigel must use himself as bait to catch the ''Deinosuchus. The plan works. However, one Troodon ''is attracted by the smell of the remaining meat on the Jeep and jumps into the back of it. When Nigel brings the Jeep back to Prehistoric Park, Bob starts driving the car that the ''Troodon ''is in. Then the ''Troodon ''leaps out of the back of the Jeep. It snaps at Bob, and the swerving Jeep runs straight at a titanosaur, scaring it and causing a stampede. The ''Troodon ''is later seen briefly, on the video monitors, chasing two park keepers. At the end of the episode, Bob catches the ''Troodon ''in a long, tunnel-like trap with droppable doors at each end, and finds somewhere to keep it in the park. ''Primeval Read more at the Primeval Wiki Troodon ''has also appeared in '''Primeval', in a spin-off novel called Primeval: Extinction Event, which was written by Dan Abnett. In the novel, the Troodons ''were portrayed as being vicious predators, killing a man. They were also seen feeding on the carcass of a dead [[Anatotitan|''Anatotitan]], which had died of shock, as a result of a meteor strike. ''Dinosaur Train'' Read more at the Dinosaur Train Wiki Troodon's most famous appearance is in the children's series Dinosaur Train, where a member of the species is the conductor of the train. Category:Walking With Dinosaurs 3D Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Walking with Dinosaurs 3D Animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Mesozoic animals Category:Animals from North America Category:Animals from Canada Category:Animals from Alberta Category:Theropods Category:Paraves Category:Omnivores Category:Deinonychosaurians Category:Egg theives Category:Coelurosaurs Category:Villains Category:Dinosaurs